User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Yarozu
Yarozu is the most powerful Fox Spirit, and is the only spirit with a "writing-type soul". She used to be the guardian of a shrine in Astrala until it was attacked. Appearance Yarozu has very long white hair with two white ears, and a white tail, and her eyes are lime green. Yarozu wears Japanese style clothing, but with a more "tribal" feeling to it. Personality Yarozu is an old spirit, with intellect and wisdom befitting of her age. For a white fox, she's oddly caring and cares not about tricking, scheming and plotting. When she was young, all she wanted was to protect the "Shrine of the Forgotten Ruling Spirit", an ancient shrine which white foxes have been guarding for millions of years. All Yarozu wants is for no harm to come to anybody, she's very selfish in that regard; no matter the situation, she'll refuse to accept a single death- even in a battle or war. Despite her dislike of lives being taken, she has no qualms what so ever about creating life. Yarozu is always in a friendly, pleasant mood, but because of this, her anger is all the more frightening; she's the type that when she gets anger, she gets angry. Background Yarozu is the daughter of the ancient "Shrine of the Forgotten Ruling Spirit", a shrine which is considered evil by the other ruling spirits. When Yorazu was 10,000, her mother became too old to do her work- which involved dealing with the Ruling Spirits to keep the shrine around, and she inherited the position. Yarozu did a great job at first, but 1000 years later, the Ruling Spirits clashed. It was an upheaval of nature of the likes she'd never seen before. The oceans flooding the land, the land piercing the sky, fires burning all, and winds blowing it all around. It was utter chaos, but Yarozu went out to help anybody she could, bringing the injured spirits of all shapes, sizes and kingdoms to the shrine. Yarozu was great with healing powers, using spiritual forces and astral energy; she trained hard under her mother's guidance, and became very skillful. She went about healing the injured and caring for them. Yarozu was determined to save as many as she can, and was hoping none died. For thousands of years, the battle between the ruling spirits didn't end, and most forget why it even started. Yarozu was still saving everybody she could- the shrine she was protecting was well hidden, and now a small village had formed around it. She was meditating often, and training as much as she could, she had become a very powerful healer. On one occasion when Yarozu went out for supplies from the surrounding forests, Mha'mu discovered the village around the shrine, and believing absolutely the shrine was evil, considered all those near it, and all those taking aid from its keepers evil. Mha'mu attacked and destroyed the village, Yarozu felt the destruction in her heart, and ran back at full pace. When she got back, the village and shrine were destroyed, and everybody, including her mother, were dead. Yarozu had always been feeling stressed when dealing with the ruling spirits, and was angered by their seemingly senseless battle. But this act pushed her over the edge- her surging feelings, her strong spirit, her powerful mind, they all aligned with a clear path before them in that moment, and she achieved her fullest potential.. Yarozu then raised every spirit killed by Mha'mu back from the dead. Mha'mu fled the scene, frightened by the power Yarozu wielded. Yarozu went to check on her mother, who saw the difference in her appearance. Yarozu explained what happened, and her mother further explained when Yarozu had achieved. Yarozu could feel the ebb and flow of life within Astrala, and trained her complete writing-type powers for the next ten years. What she did next would put her down into the history books, and create a legend that would make its was into Human legend. Yarozu, in order bring balance back to Astrala, and end the clashing of the Ruling Spirits, created millions upon millions of spirits. The Ruling Spirits couldn't believe it. The spirits numbered in the hundreds of millions, and they were all flying into and possessing the Ruling Spirits. Using the possessive power of four hundred million spirits, Yarozu forcibly ceased the war. Even though most of those spirits vanished, it's estimated that between eight to ten million spirits survived, and through time this legend found its way into Japan in the form of the Yaoyorozu no Kami. Yarozu, after ending the war, now travels around Astrala and Earth, protecting and healing those she can. Even though she has no qualms about creating life, she never likes to for no real reason. It's said miraculous recoveries around the world are likely Yarozu. Yarozu also doesn't like to interfere with the goings on of Earth. Even though she hates seeing death more than anything, bending Human existence to her whims is just something she can't abide by. Yarozu also grew her own garden, it's a large garden to. She grows anything from flowers to melons to berries of all kinds there, and enjoys tending to it- a simple pleasure for someone so powerful. Powers Yarozu is the most powerful Fox Spirit, and is an writing-type psychic. As a Fox Spirit she has: *Astral Manipulation/Soul Manipulation - Yorazu has powerful astral abilities, and abilities related to manipulating souls. *Dream Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation ***Fox-Fire Manipulation *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition - Being a powerful spirit, Yarozu a powerful physical condition. *Spiritual Element Manipulation - Yarozu can manipulate elements born from astral energy and the soul. These elements are like psychic elements, but affecting the soul/spirit instead of the mind. Her unique most-used powers are all related to life- creating it, healing it, controlling it and preserving it. The Ruling Spirits called these outrageous powers "unnatural". Her powers take the branch of astral psionics to its limit, pushing its laws and concepts to ridiculous extents: *Afterlife Prevention - Yarozu can stop the souls of the dead from passing. *Life Creation, Soul Creation, Soul Creature Creation - Yarozu can create life, living beings, and souls, and beings made from souls. The most prominent use of this power was the creation of 400,000,000 spirits with possessive powers. *Life-Force Manipulation - Yarozu can also control the very "force" of life. This is the very pinnacle of astral psionics which she had tapped into very slightly before. *Life Preservation - Yarozu can preserve life; stopping illnesses, ailments and injuries of any kind and of any severity from taking that individual’s life. This allows her to keep herself and other alive regardless of their current state. *Nature Manipulation - Yarozu can manipulate nature, she used her garden to practice and master this power. *Resurrection/Reincarnation - Yarozu can return the dead back to life. The most prominent example is when she ressurected her village after Mha'mu destroyed it, killing everyone there. *Sentient Control - Yarozu can control any sentient being. Trivia *Fox Spirits are a spirit family more related to souls and spirits than primal or elemental power. Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet